Fragrant Moonflower: Vampire Knight Romance
by LucastaYvon
Summary: Kaoru Ayame is a noble vampire who becomes the new student of Cross Academy. Though, along the way some trouble startles her and an uprising of problems circle her continuously. But her mysterious first love will make his appearance within the story


A/N : This Is my first story so please bear with me ==" This story does not follow the plot of Vampire Knight /Guilty. Yes, it has the theme of Vampire Knight and its characters, but an original storyline has been created to fit around the main original character. I hope you enjoy :3

* * *

_**Fragrant Moonflower**_

{A Vampire Knight in Shining armor}

_OC x Mystery Knight?_

_Pinky Promise.._

**Chapter 1**

Listening to the beautiful song of the piano, he played, creating a relaxing atmosphere. With every note, I felt like I was flying in a trance. It was as if my mind escaped the room and danced in the world he created with his music. The boy sitting at the piano, played just for me. I don't know his name and I have known him for a long time. I should be ashamed of my shyness. I always called him tomodachi-kun and he liked it so that is how I greeted him. Some how, he knows my name which was strange when I never told him. I stand leaning on the piano, watching his fingers run up and down on the keys. But at the same time, I cried because today I will be leaving him. He looked up and stopped playing. He glimpsed to me with a sincere and apologetic expression.

"Ayame-chan, please do not cry… I'm sorry if my music is making you sad..." He looked away shamefully. He was an idiot. I walked behind him and hung my arms around his neck, embracing him.

"Tomodachi-kun… I'm scared… I have never left you up until now…" I continued to cry softly and stood up straight. I rubbed my eyes with my finger, wishing for the tears to stop running down my cheek.

"Are you going far?" He turned around to face me. From behind my fringe I stared at the ground, refusing him to look at me at my current state. I nodded.

"Then will find you and we can be together again." He said in a hopeful tone.

"Promise me… You will be the same so I can recognize you...When I see you again." I looked up, still tearing down my face with a smile. He too, nodded and held his pinky out for me. I giggled and wrapped my small finger around his. Within that moment, a flowery scene appeared before me. His bright smile always stay within my mind and imprinted on my heart. My personal maid, Nina, called me from outside. I looked down, not wanting to let go. Suddenly, he changed our finger grip and grabbed my hand, pulling me into his embrace.

I stood there, only wanting to cry more but I held them back as much as I could.

"I miss you already..." He said quietly which still manage to travel to my ears, "Promise not to cry anymore. You look much prettier when you are happy." I nodded against his chest, "Don't look back when you start walking so it will be easier for you." He spaced us apart for me to look up to him, "And remember my smile...Good bye, Ayame-chan"

I smiled back in response and nodded for the last time. I took a breath in and out, turning around. My hands held the edge of my black dress with a white rose belt. As I walked out the two sturdy doors, my long plain white hair ruffled in the wind. My heart urged myself to turn back to the mansion, but my brain had full control of me and my legs kept walking.

"Milady," Nina opened the car door for me, "Your things are on their way back to Japan." She bowed, holding her arm across her heart, "Your father wishes you to go back home. His business here is not finished and does not wish for you to be here any longer for personal reasons. I will be taking care of you in his absence"

"Oh...So I won't be coming back?" I turned to her where I sat inside.

"That will not be possible…" She closed the car door shut.

~Six years later…

While preparing myself for today, I ran into the bathroom to inspect my appearance. I wore blue skinny jeans, a white top with black glasses imprinted on it and black heels. I felt bubbly today so I threw on these clothes. It was going to be my first day at Cross Academy but it gave me a sickly feeling in my stomach. It must be the nerves. In the mirror I adjusted my long light pink hair and ran my fingers through it. I got annoyed with having plain white hair so I decided to change its colour. Papa was not pleased and was infuriated. He said something about the pride of being a Noble- blah, blah, blah…

I kind of like my new colour because it gives off a different vibe to me, a lively one. It was like I don't have to hold back just for papa's sake. I'm fed up with following HIS rules so now, I'm going to live life as if there's no tomorrow… Though I'm pretty sure if he heard me say something like that, he'll scold me for sure. He never liked how I was somewhat alike to a human. But because I liked annoying him so much, I grew a habit of sleeping at night and waking up in the morning. So now, unlike my father, I've made it a life thing.

"Kaoru-sama, your car is ready." Nina approached the door of my bathroom. Nina was the family maid who has served us for as long as I have been a child. Father told me long ago that she was a stable ex human who had already received her master's blood. Though, he chose her for a special reason. She had extraordinary powers not like any other ex human. After tying a white ribbon into a bow for my half up hair on the side, I felt pleased.

"Nina, what do you think this school will be like?" I wondered thoughtfully.

"I am sure that you will find that it will be different from home school. There will be other vampires and humans, despite how much your father detests them. He wants you to enjoy a place of learning." In other words, he was sick of me and wanted to kick me out. It was a boarding-like school so I will be living there from now on, "Your belongings have been packed into the car. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes… I guess so."I smiled slightly and made my way down the hall. The moment I passed papa's study, I couldn't help but walk back a few steps and walked into his room. He sat there at his desk with all his papers. He's an old man, regardless of his young appearance.

"Papa, I'm leaving." I stood vacantly at his door. He brought his attention to me and took his reading glasses off. His vision was perfect but he wears them just for appearance. My papa is an idiot…

"Well then..." He stood up from his desk and walked over to me, "Don't let the door hit you on your way out... I just fixed it the other day." He grinned, joking about the time when I kicked the door off after leaving the house. I fumed. My eye twitched and I kicked, intending to fly-kick him into the wall. But this time, he caught my kick and deflected it back. I stared.

Since I was thirteen, he always fought with me. I knew his real intention all along, trying to make me stronger. But I proved myself after a one on one battle with him. The whole house was in a mess but it was worth it. I was almost near death but he showed no mercy to me. I wouldn't know if he was trying to express his love or attempted murder. But in truth, my father was in fact really…is a sadist. I'm glad I won't have to put up with him every night, saving my ass from flying knives at dinner, a hand made trap at bed time or if he's bothered awake in the morning, his very own wakeup call…

"Know that I am proud of you... Your mother would be the same-"

"You never talk about her..." I looked away sadly, "Neither have you told me of her name." He always avoided conversations about her. My stare deepened. He also never told me why he was so suspicious with his work, hiding documents when I enter the room and making sure his conversations aren't being listened to. "I feel like… You're lying to me." I stepped back from the door, "Well, at least now you don't have to anymore." I half smiled and began my way downstairs.

I really do love papa, it's just that…he can be so cruel sometimes.

With Nina accompanying me, she sat in the back of the car. It was a quiet drive for most of the way until Nina decided to talk.

"I will be lonesome without your presence... For years, serving you since you were a child, I have grown attached to you..." She turned and faced me with a different expression. It showed an emotion other than her usual empty look. Her eyes were sincere and the edge of her mouth began to lift. Why was she giving me such a face? "So I have secretly enrolled myself as a student, but I will be starting tomorrow," My eyes widened in shock, wondering whether this was a good or bad thing.

"W-what?" I raised my brow in confusion, "Does papa-"

"He does not... But someone personally ordered me to stay with you, as your guardian."

"Guardian? Why… Would I need someone like that?" I continued to question.

"Things will become clear in the future, but for now, I am sorry but to leave you in the dark." She spoke with an apologetic glance, "Though…"

What was happening to the world? First, Papa starts talking about mama and now Nina is telling me she's going to attend Cross Academy, as my 'Protection'? .. Is this some kind of hair karma Papa placed on me? I knew he hated the change of colour but… I didn't think he hated it THAT much. Well, probably not, if this sudden change of events was his cause then it'd be a lot worse.

I felt the car slow to a stop so I stepped out first without Nina coming with me. She was still wearing her maid outfit so she decided it was best not to be seen. I said my goodbyes to her after taking out my single medium sized suitcase with wheels. I rolled it behind me as I made my way up to the main gate. A man with his blond hair tied up, wearing glasses and a brown coat stood at the open gate. From what I could tell, he wore an idiotic smile but with a cheerful appearance. Is it me, or do I have idiot radar implanted into me?

"Oooh It's nice to meet you… Uhm... ah..." He looked away, thoughtfully, "I wish I didn't lose that clip folder…" He mumbled to himself.

"I'm Kaoru Ayame..." I spoke up, saving the trouble of letting him think too hard. He was that disorganized? Even on the day upon receiving a new student?

"Oh yes! Of course you are, how silly of me." He chimed, "As Chairman, let me welcome you to Cross Academy… Now since I left my documents around my room… Uhm… I forgot what dorm I placed you in..." He scratched his heard in embarrassment, "Please accept my apologies." He began bowing repeatedly.

"It's fine, don't worry." I held my hands up with an awkward smile, "You can stop doing that...Please?"

After his dramatic scene, we walked through the gates which were big and sturdy, taller than me by three times my height. There were two small towers on each side with a high wall reaching down even further. While walking down the path, wheeling my suitcase behind me, I noticed green scenery on my left and right. I was told that because it was after 3pm, I would see some Day students walking around. During our walk in towards the main building, t he explained to me about the Night and Day students. The Day students were those who attended only during the day. The Night students however attended class at night. I guess that's where I have to fit in, knowing that I had to be the vampire section.

Once we made it to his office, I sat down while he ran around the room, flustered for his papers. I was a patient person and I didn't mind waiting. He finally sat back at his desk, slightly panting and adjusted his glasses. He appeared to be holding only a single paper, questioning it with his eyes.

"Er-em! Here we are, Miss Kaoru Ayame... Oh, that's a lovely name, meaning fragrant moonflower~" He sang but snapped back to his document. He read quietly to himself and looked up, "Oh my! I've accidentally placed you into the Sun Dorm!" He exclaimed and began to panic.

"Sun… Dorm... The-"

"Yes... The ones with the humans… Ugh! And I've already sent your profile along with what dorm you are in to the magistrate! I'll be fired for sure! Well, I did forget to write you're a vampire so..." He began thinking deeply, "How about this... You go along with this plan and no one will get fired, okay?" He grinned confidently.

Sitting down, I listened to his plan. So I was to go into the Sun Dorm like any other new student and take the classes during the day. I told him how I was able to cope with waking up in the day and sleeping at night due to habit. He then said I had to wear a special collar which he had in his office. It was used to cover up a scent in order for a vampire's sharp nose unable to smell me. He said this was an ancient technique to sneak up on vampires without them catching you out like a blood hound. It sounded like a clever invention, actually. So with that, I agreed to his plan.

"And also one last thing I must ask… Since you're a vampire… You won't go through a blood thirst urge to eat my students now, will you?" He asked curiously, folding his hands under his chin while narrowing his eyes at me.

"I know this may sound strange… But... I actually like human food and I can live off it for a while… Then yeah, I might want to take a bite out of your students." I said casually.

"Oh, good! Then I have to give you some blood tablets which were specially made to lessen the thirst, here." He handed me a packet. Tapping one out into my open palm, I was curious to how this worked. But Since I had no craving, I guess I'll put these away..."Also, I might consider you as another guardian, though I doubt Zero-kun will agree with that... BUT my lovely Yuki will definitely love you~" He switched to happy farther mode, "I might ask you if Yuki or Zero can't come to their duties... Which they always do..." He sighed.

He's been talking about guardian this guardian that… But I have no idea what they are supposed to be...

He gave me the cover-up-scent collar, my timetable for the week, the handbook or rules and my Sun Dorm uniform. He led me out, down the path towards the Sun Dorm's entrance gate.

"Now here's your room number," He handed me a small piece of paper, "I think you might have a single room but enjoy your stay!" He again chimed, "Dinner is in the cafeteria starts at 6:30 and remember to refrain from eating my students. This is the first time I have allowed a vampire with my children, so I have faith in you." He said in a serious tone.

With that, he first left through the Sun Dorm gates. I stood for a moment, taking everything what had happened today in. So having Papa mention mama, my maid was going to secretly enroll to Cross Academy as my secret maid guardian, accidently placed into the Sun Dorm… I don't know but maybe this was Papa's hair curse…

* * *

So, tell me what you think?

Good? Bad? – Review mee :3


End file.
